A hunter and a Pureblood
by ClaryJace77
Summary: One day a 10 year old Kaname is at home when he suddenly smells blood, he goes to it and see's a horrifying sight, a whole family of hunters dead... or so he thought, after checking to see if they were all dead he finds a five year old hunter with silver hair and decides to take him home with him since he is the only one alive. Rated M cause I'm parinoid not sure what to do R&R :D
1. Chapter 1

**~Chapter one~ **

Kaname was in his house alone as usual, Takuma used to come all the time when Kaname's family was first killed by his uncle Rido but now he doesn't as much as he used to, Kaname had to admit, he's kind of lonely without anyone to be with. When he suddenly smelled blood, he started to have a bad feeling and ran out of the door to go to where the smell was coming from. When Kaname arrived at the scene he was horrified, there in front of him was a family of four hunters… dead '_what happened here?_' he thought. He walked to everyone in the room to see if anyone was alive, first he say a little boy about five years old with silver hair… dead, he had huge gashes across his chest blood all around him '_poor kid_' Kaname thought, next he saw an older women and thought her to be the mother… she was dead too, huge gashes in her neck '_damn!_' he thought and moved on to a older man he thought to be the father and saw his stomach ripped open… obviously dead, '_one left_' he thought and walked over to the other kid, who also had silver hair he also looked to be about five years of age just like the other little boy '_twins?_' he questioned in his head and bent down to check if he was alive, and he was, '_he's alive!_' he thought. After finding the boy he sensed other hunters coming, without thinking he grabbed the boy and ran to his house using his vampire speed, he had to treat the poor boys injuries.

Once at his house he put the boy on the couch and grabbed a couple of towels and a bucket of water so he could clean the boy up '_dang! He's covered in blood_' he thought. First he took off the boy's shirt that was once white, now being completely crimson colored from the blood, he put it aside and cleaned his upper body, he noticed a few gashes from claws on the boy's stomach and bandaged them up after cleaning them, next he noticed two puncture wounds on his neck '_vampires, I should have known! But why was only he bitten?_' next he took off the boy's pants (leaving the boxers) and cleaned his legs and feet.

Once Kaname was done with that he took the little unconscious hunter to his room and put him in his bed and went to the kitchen to make some food for the little boy. When Kaname left the boy woke up "where am I?" he said groggily, he looked around and saw he was in a giant bed in the middle of a giant room, the boy started to panic and tried to sit up when he felt a sudden pain in his stomach "Gahhhhh! Oww" Then he remembered the events of the night before and realized his parents were not around anymore, he had watched all his family die one by one, starting with his twin and best friend Ichiru, then his mother, then father, finally he was attacked but he didn't die, the pureblood had bitten him. The little boy started to cry. As the boy cried Kaname finished up in the kitchen, he came back to see the little boy sobbing and he went over to him, he set the food down and hugged the boy in his arms. After a few minutes of crying the boy stopped and had the courage to ask questions, "Who are you?" he asked "Kaname Kuran" Kaname answered without hesitation "where am I?" "We are at my house" "Why?" "because I was here when I suddenly smelled blood, I went to it and found you alive and brought you here to help take care of you, now I have a few questions too, can I ask you them?" "One more question and yes you can ask the questions. How old are you?" "10 years old. Now what's your name?" "Zero" it was a simple answer, Zero didn't want to tell him his last name, "How old are you?" Kaname asked "five tears old" "what level vampire attacked your family?" at this question Zero tensed in Kaname's arms "ummmm… P-Pureblood" Zero's eyes started to water as if he was going to cry again, Kaname noticed this and hugged the boy tighter "I'm sorry Zero, I didn't mean to make you cry, how about we stop with the questions for now and eat… you must be hungry" Kaname said. At the thought of food Zero's stomach growled and Zero blushed and put his head on Kaname's chest and nodded in agreement, Kaname just laughed.

As they ate they started talking about random things, Kaname always let Zero choose the topic, and they also laughed together. Before they knew it, it was midnight "Oh, looks like it's time for bed, come on" Kaname said and yawned. Zero was already dozing off, Kaname laughed and picked him up, he put his arms around Kaname's neck and legs around his waist, Kaname carried him up the stairs to his bedroom and put him on the bed, he noticed Zero was already asleep. (At some point during the night they went down stairs to watch TV.) Kaname got into some P.J.s and also got in bed and fell asleep.

The next morning Zero was the first to wake up which was normal, he was always an early riser. Being the first up now though was strange because he didn't know what to do in the new house and he didn't want to wake Kaname, '_what do I do? I'm so confused_' Zero felt himself start to tremble, he just couldn't take it! He was only five years old, not to mention that he was now living with a vampire, a pureblood at that, that didn't even question his last name. Zero didn't want his family to be disgraced, if Kaname found out he was from the famous Kiryu clan he would think Zero was weak for not being able to protect his family and himself! Zero just couldn't take it after what happened. "Hnnnn, Zero? Are you ok?" Zero was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Kaname speak to him "Yes, I'm fine… I was just thinking, sorry did I wake you… I've always been and early riser, hahaha" He answered nervously '_dang it! I always rant when I'm stressed out and someone asks me a question like that!_' he cursed himself for showing it. "Are you sure? It looks as if you have something on your mind" Kaname said and Zero could tell he was genuinely worried about him "well, I do have something on my mind, and I'm kind of stressed and worried. Last night when I wouldn't answer some questions you didn't pester me to answer you just left it alone; you don't even know my last name! I don't understand!" After saying this he started to shake harder, his brain couldn't handle this stress, anymore and he would break, any five year old would. After hearing Zero say that and start shaking Kaname couldn't help it, he pulled the boy into his lap and kissed his lips trying to calm the little boy down and as expected after a while Zero sopped shaking and leaned back against Kaname's chest, Kaname pulled away to see a very confused and blushing Zero "W-Wh-Wha? Why'd you k-kiss me?" he asked and Kaname just chucked and kissed his forehead "to calm you down and look, it worked. Zero you need to know, if you don't want to answer a question you don't have to. I would love you to but I understand if you don't want to, ok?" Kaname said Zero just stared for a minute before he answered "yes… I was just worried you would think I'm weak even though my family was strong" He said a little dejected "Zero! Don't worry about that! What can a five year old hunter still in training do when he's under the spell of a pureblood? Nothing, ok" so don't worry I won't laugh or think you're weak, I was in a similar situation as you, the only difference is I could do something about it and just wasn't strong enough" Kaname reassured then kissed Zero again, when he pulled away Zero asked "what do you mean?" "Well when I was about eight years old my family was attacked by my uncle Rido… He was after my sister Yuuki the 'pureblood princess' my parents tried to protect her but were defeated… You see Rido brought an army of level E's and I was to kill them all… My parents put up a good fight but just couldn't handle Rido's power and were killed, when I finished with the level E's I ran inside to see Rido was draining my sister, I saw she was already dead, I… I was to busy with the level E's I let my family die, I saw nobody was alive so I fled I had to get away. I didn't want to die I had to live on for my family so I left… Yuuki was the same age as you, Rido just wanted to be stronger so he took all her blood and left. A week later I came home, cleaned it up and have been here ever since… Alone until I met you" He ended with a smile but you could see the pain in his eyes. Kaname looked down at Zero on his lap to see he was crying into his chest "hey, what's wrong? I'm ok I've gotten over it, sometimes you have to or else you will lose yourself" he said "Kiryu" Zero whispered to the point where it forced Kaname to ask "excuse me?" "My name… my full name is Zero Kiryu" Zero said in a stronger voice now even thought he had tears in his eyes and was still sniffling. Kaname was shocked to say the least 'Kiryu' was the most famous, strongest hunter clan '_that Kiryu?_' as if hearing his question Zero said "yes the famous clan, Kiryu and now I'm the only remaining member… not that anyone knows that they all think I'm dead…" "Wow! That's amazing! Wait what do you mean they all think you're dead?" Kaname asked "Well my brother, Ichiru, was weak so we kept him a secret… for all they know that was me dead" Zero laughed at this "so they thought your brother was you and nobody knew it really wasn't?" "Well… There was one person… Yagari-sensei" "do you want me to contact him and tell him you're alive?" Kaname asked "yes please! He was good with secrets too! So if it's ok with you I'd like to stay whit you for a while" Zero said with a blush "ok and I would love that Zero! I'll go call" Kaname said and left. When he left Zero fell onto the bed exhausted.

"WHAT?" Yagari screamed into the phone "wait are you saying Zero is alive?" "Yes and if you would like to see him cone to the Kuran mansion I'm sure he would like to see you. He told me to call you" Kaname said "ok, be there in a half an hour" Yagari said and hung up, as much as he hated vampires he was very happy to hear Zero, his favorite pupil, was safe. When Kaname hung up he went back to the room and saw Zero had fallen asleep again, he didn't want to wake him up so Kaname went to the kitchen to wait for Yagari, who was right on time.

'Knock… Knock… Knock' "Kuran open the door right now!" Yagari yelled and Kaname chuckled and opened the door. "Where's Zero?" Yagari asked immediately "he's in the bedroom, after talking to him I called you, he must have fallen asleep while I was talking to you, I'll take you to him" Kaname said and started walking to the room, as expected Yagari followed. When they got to the room Kaname opened the door quietly and walked in to the bed. Yagari walked over too "it's really him" he said with a small smile on his face "yes, that is what I told you" Kaname smirked at the hunter and decided to step back and watch. "Zero, Zero wake up" Yagari said and lightly shook Zero's shoulder "hnnnn, Kaname?" He asked still sleepy "no kid it's me, Yagari" "Y-Yagari-sensei!" Zero practically jumped on Yagari "Hey kid, I thought you were dead! I was so worried! Are you ok?" Yagari asked "Uh-huh, I'm fine Kaname has been taking care of me" Zero said with a huge smile. Seeing Zero smile after only just losing his family surprised Yagari but also made him happy "that's good but what are you going to do? Where are you going to stay? I would take you in but I won't be home a lot and the association thinks you're dead" Yagari stated, at this Kaname stepped in "he said he wanted to stay here, I would also like that because I'm also alone here all the time" Kaname said and looked away when he said the last sentence, Zero saw this and got up and went to him "it's ok, Kaname remember what you told me" Zero said and hugged the depressed vampire. Yagari just watched surprised but said "that would be fine I guess but I will come check on him if I have time and will keep training him" He said "ok! Thanks sensei!" Zero said happily. Yagari walked over to Zero and ruffled his hair "I've got to go kid, be back ok?" "Ok, bye sensei" Zero said and hugged Yagari good-bye. After Yagari left Kaname heard Zero's stomach growl and he laughed "let's go get you something to eat" he said and Zero just nodded blushing, and they left.

**This chapter took so long to write and type I don't know what to do with it, it just came to mind tell me if you want me to continue because I certainly will :D also I'm working on chapter four of Freedom Please Review~~~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**~Chapter 2~ **

**Hey guys I'm back! Ok I'm sooooo sorry it took forever to update I just couldn't think of what to write for this and I prefer to take my time and write a good chapter then rush and make it crappy. Hope you enjoy! Please review.**

"Hey Kaname… When are you coming to bed?" Zero asked he knew he should be asleep but he couldn't, "I don't know Zero, I have a lot of work… Why aren't you asleep?" Kaname asked knowing it was past 1Am "well… I couldn't sleep. I had a bad dream" Zero said he hadn't had this dream in a month. "Zero, come here" Kaname motioned for his lap and Zero didn't protest and sat down on his lap "why don't you tell me what happened? It might help you feel better" Kaname said trying to make Zero feel better. Zero nodded and began telling Kaname "I'm at my house and it's the night of the attack, except this time my parents die first and I get bitten… Before I pass out I see Ichiru run out the door still alive… He just leaves me there. Then I woke up, but I can't help but think that it's not just a dream" He said. Kaname hugged him close and kissed him, "Zero, I know what I saw, and that's your two parents and your little brother dead, I'm sorry" "I know what you saw but… but I just can't help but feel that something's off about it, there have been spells that can create these illusions, they were to help trick a vampire you're fighting, it can trick anyone, my parents might have done it for Ichiru to escape but it was to late to help me! I've heard of this happening before, but I'm scared" he ended weakly, Kaname seemed to think of this "I'll research it later, for now let's get you to bed, don't worry I'll stay with you" Kaname said and picked Zero up and brought him to their room and laid him in the bed and also laid down.

A few minutes later Zero was asleep and he decided to go to sleep too. When Zero woke up he realized he was alone again, he looked at the clock to see that it was… '_Noon! How could I sleep in this_ _late?_' he thought and got up, took a shower, brushed his hair and teeth, and got dressed by the time he was finished it was 12:30, he ran down the stairs to the kitchen. Zero had realized a month ago that Kaname couldn't cook to save his life… So he decided to take over with the cooking '_Great! If he got hungry and decided to cook he would burn the … Mansion down! Why didn't he wake me up?_' To his surprise everything was in tact. Thinking that Kaname was working Zero decided to make himself… Err brunch? When Zero was half way done with his eggs someone walked into the room carrying a tray of plates, the first thing Zero noticed was, it wasn't Kaname, far from him actually, this boy was about the same age as Kaname but he had bright blond hair and shining green eyes like emerald gems. The boy seemed to notice that he was being stared at because he looked at Zero, when he saw him he looked surprised "well hello! Who might you be?" The strange boy asked, Zero just stared he was a little scared of the boy so he got up and ran to his and Kaname's room (Awww).

Yeah he's shy around new people he can admit it. The blond looked at the retreating boy '_what?_' he questioned but just went back to Kaname, maybe he would know something. "Hey Kaname, when I went to the kitchen there was a little silver haired boy in there but when he saw me he ran away" "oh, is Zero up?" Kaname asked and got up and walked out the door heading to his room, the blond followed. When he got to the room he knocked on the door "Zero? Are you in there?" "Yes, come in" Zero replied and Kaname opened the door and walked in. Zero was sitting on the bed reading "I see so you're finally up" Kaname said sitting on the bed next to Zero and pulled him into his lap and Zero just settled in "ummmm… Kaname, who is this, last time I checked you live alone" the blond asked confused "oh sorry… Takuma this is Zero I found him a few months ago… His family was murdered so I took him in. He's only five, and I've realized very shy… And Zero, this is Takuma he's my best friend." Kaname introduced, Takuma smiled and said "well hello there Zero, it's nice to meet you" Zero was terrified, he wasn't used to cheerfulness so he just nodded and buried his head in Kaname's chest and Kaname laughed, Takuma was happy to see his friend doing so well, he watched as the two interacted, like how Kaname laughed and caused Zero to blush and hide his head deep in Kaname's chest which only made Kaname laugh more. "I'm sorry, ok Zero hahaha I didn't mean to laugh… I'm almost done with work, if you want when I'm done we can play" Kaname said and Zero perked up "really? Ok I'll be in here reading!" with that said he jumped off Kaname's lap, picked up his book and laid down on the bed, Kaname looked at him for a minute before getting up with a smirk, patting his head, and leaving with Takuma to resume their pervious conversation.

When Kaname and Takuma finished talking, Kaname went up to where Zero was reading. When he got to his room he heard music "Shallow grave where I can keep it save or hide away for just in case I need it, my old friend it's time to say goodbye again, no need to tell me where you've been I feel it, shallow graves for shallow hearts for pick me ups and fall a parts, for promises that never started right" Kaname realized that it was it was "No Place Like Home" by Marianas Trench (Best band in the world! Josh Ramsay is so amazing just listen to him and you hear choir angles!) "Zero… What do you want to do?" Kaname said, when zero heard his voice he jumped a little, he didn't realize Kaname was there "sorry Kaname… Sniff… I didn't notice you… Sniff" He said and Kaname noticed a few tears in his eyes (see what I mean! Choir angles) "what's wrong? You're crying" "oh ummmm" *wipes tears away* "it's nothing it's just the song reminded me that well… You know? I had to say goodbye to my family and there really is no place like home, but that's all the past now let's play!" He tried to sound happy but failed "Awww Zero, it's ok this is your home now and I understand saying goodbye is hard but trust me life gets better" Kaname informed and managed to cheer Zero up a little "now what do you want to do?" he asked "ummmm how about Black Ops?" Zero asked knowing Kaname owned it when he was 'exploring' the mansion while Kaname was working "are you sure that's not too violent?" Kaname asked knowing it's nothing a five year old should play and wondering how he knows about it. Zero gave him a blank face "really Kaname I'm a hunter, my parents hunted and killed vampires and I am in training to do the same" he said bluntly and Kaname nodded. Zero decided he wanted to see who could kill more zombies.

Kaname had to admit Zero knew what he was doing, like knowing your surroundings and aim, he actually had to revive Kaname a couple times, let's just say Kaname didn't let him win he won fair and square, they made it to level 12 before it was too much. When they finished they went to the kitchen to get dinner (cooked by Zero) and talked "Dang Zero you're amazing at that game!" Kaname said amazed, Zero smiled and said "to be honest I've never played Black Ops 2, I've only played the first one, those were all new maps" at this Kaname's jaw dropped to the floor and Zero giggled '_he's always so cute and shy but when he does things that have to do with hunting he totally changes! He somehow gets stronger. If he keeps training he could easily be the strongest hunter_' Kaname thought.

They continued eating and laughing for a while until "Achoo!" Zero sneezed; the air had suddenly gotten cold. Kaname sensed someone at the door and didn't even have to guess who it was he knew that the cold air was his way of knocking because he was to lazy to knock "Aido" Kaname said "huh? Who's that?" "Just an old friend, I haven't seen him in a while, he's a noble and his power is ice… The cold air is his form of knocking… Go upstairs and get a blanket for yourself" Kaname said and Zero nodded and climbed the stairs.

When Zero left Kaname went to the door and what he found was indeed Aido "Aido, could you please find another way to make your presence known?" Kaname asked shivering. Aido laughed "well hello to you to Kaname-sama, hahaha, you know the air is always cold around me! Anyway I'm here to visit!" Aido said and walked into the house. Meanwhile Zero walked up to the room when he heard the door open, when he got to the room he grabbed the blanket and wrapped himself in it and went back downstairs "Kaname? I got the blanket" Zero said as he walked into the living room, when he walked in he saw a short, blond haired blue eyed vampire, '_his eyes are just like ice!_' he thought. Kaname turned seeing Zero "Zero, come over here! I'm cold too" Kaname said and motioned for Zero to sit next to him, Aido just stared at Zero "Kaname-sama! Since when did you get such a cute little boy?" Aido asked seeing the adorable silver-haired purple eyed kid '_his eyes are like an amethyst gem! So beautiful_' Aido thought "I didn't 'get' him I saved him his family was attacked by a pureblood… Only he lived" Kaname said and noticed his little hunter tense, he looked at Zero noticing his shy side came out, he chuckled, Aido just stayed quiet (for once XD) seeing that he shouldn't press the subject. "Anyway Aido, why are you here? It can't be just a visit… Wait let me guess, you were bored and had nothing else to do?" "No! Anyway, have you heard of the ex-hunter Kaien Cross?" Aido asked but before Kaname could answer Zero cut in "wait! The famous hunter, Kaien Cross?" "Yes, you know him?" Aido answered "of course my family was a hunter family! But why did you mention him?" to say Kaname was shocked was an understatement Zero had gone from shy to excited in a matter of seconds. Aido laughed "well this could be good to tell you… Okay here it goes… Cross is creating an academy, Cross Academy and it's a school for humans and vampires. There are two dorms the 'sun' dorms belongs to the 'day' class which is made up of humans, and the 'moon' dorms belong to the 'night' class made of vampire, he is trying to help vampires co-exist with humans, I've already told Kain, Ruka, Senri, Rima, and Takuma. They all plan to go join the night class. I assume if you go Zero will have to join the day class. What do you think?" Aido said and Kaname said "we will think about it, when does it start?" "In about three months" Aido replied "now I need to go, see you later Kaname-sama, Zero-kun" He said and left.

A little while later when Kaname and Zero were watching TV Kaname asked "what do you think?" "I don't know, I'm scared, I need to think" Zero replied and got up "I'm going to bed" he walked over to Kaname and hugged him then kissed his cheek "night Kaname" he blushed and said sleepily "night Zero, I have work so I'll be up later" "ok" Zero said and walked off to the room.

Zero didn't even bother changing into pajamas; he just flopped on the bed and fell asleep. When Zero went to bed Kaname went to work, he noticed a pile of paperwork and started on it. Kaname finished around 2 Am and went to the bedroom, laid next to Zero, and fell asleep, also not bothering to change.

**Alright that is chapter 2 and I just had to add Takuma's cheerful self and Aido being smart would know about the academy first so I added him! What should I do next? Any ideas are welcome! Please review! **


End file.
